I guard the world
by Death7270
Summary: Before he had met her he knew nothing of love or the magical world or much of the muggle world for that matter. Before she had met him she had gone from one unsuccessful, unfulfilling lover to another in a constant search for acceptance and the seemingly impossible notion of true love. Fate brought them together.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

Some things in life are truly fucked up. Their relationship was one of these things. Before he had met her he knew nothing of love or the magical world or much of the muggle world for that matter. Before she had met him she had gone from one unsuccessful, unfulfilling lover to another in a constant search for acceptance and the seemingly impossible notion of true love.

Fate brought them together.

* * *

After her 6th year at Hogwarts, Tonks was home for the summer.

She stayed with her parents. It was a nightmare most days living at home for those few short months of the year. She missed Hogwarts and her friends.

Dad was a squib, a magical with no magical power. Her mum was a pureblood with more magical power than anyone other than perhaps Dumbledore should have. And these two had lived together for close to 18 years now.

Dad was a lawyer who specialised in muggle to magical cases. Blow up a taxi because you think it's a dragon that's eating people then he's your man.

Mum was an accountant who specialised in magical to muggle transactions. Got 5000 galleons you need converted to pound sterling she'd filter it around the world so as to not blow up the muggle economy from dumping so much gold into it. At a better exchange rate than Gringotts could offer too.

Secretly Tonks figured that their lives worked perfectly while she was at Hogwarts. Dad would mow the lawn while mum would cook. Dad would wash the outside windows while mum would clean the inside. So on and so forth.

But when she was home the dynamic would change. Dad would want to teach her to drive a car while mum would want to show her the latest brooms. Dad would want to play a game of cricket down the park while mum would want to play pass the quaffle.

It had been this way for the last 6 years and by the 4th week of summer it was unbearable. And so Tonks went out.

It was a tossup whether she would go into muggle London or magical England. But 9 times out if 10 it was muggle London. 8 months of magical life a year was enough, a little muggle was always good.

Normally she would seek out her old friends and catch up. Have a coffee or change her appearance and have a beer.

But on such a rare day, with the sun in the sky and not a cloud in sight she went to the zoo.

Patted the giraffe when it leaned down to nip at her bright green hair. To all those around her she looked like an early 20's punk rock chick. Long lace up combat boots, denim skirt and a band shirt.

She liked the animals, totally different than what she encountered in the care of magical creatures class. Compared to a hippogriff a lion is a sweet little kitten.

It was as she was passing the Slytherin mascot exhibit that she felt a presence.

Turing around she saw a big fat kid fall into a display and watched with further amazement as the glass reappeared. She noticed a young black haired boy look down at an escaping snake, smile and whisper something like a hiss.

It had to be accidental magic for the whole thing was so out of place. She walked over just as a long necked woman and man the size of a hippopotamus rushed over. The hippo turned on the black haired boy and shouted freak before he began wailing on him with his fists and his boots.

Tonks could not stop herself and rushed to his side only for the boy to vanish as she wrapped her arms around him. She did not want to let go and so followed his apparition.

* * *

Harry appeared in the kitchen of number 4 privet drive. It had happened again, same as when he had teleported onto the school roof. Only this time he felt warm and comfortable. It was then that he realised he was being held in someone's arms. It took a few more moments to realise that they were not trying to strangle him like aunt petunia had tried when he was but 4 years old.

Harry looked up at the strange girl. She had her eyes open and was staring down at him intently.

"You are away from that man, you are safe now." She whispered to him as she slowly began to rock him back and forth in her arms.

To Harry it was the move relaxing and nicest feeling thing he had ever felt.

"That man will never hurt you again." She continued.

Harry froze and tensed.

"Shh, it's ok, everything will be fine. Are we at your home, are your parents' home."

Harry craned his neck toward the front door and began to shudder.

* * *

Tonks gripped him tighter as he apparently began to go into shock from his ordeal, or so she believed.

The forced tag-along apparition had taken it out of her. She could feel pain in the back of head where that fat fucks fist had struck just before she had drawn herself into the jump after him.

It was then she noticed he was focused on something. She looked over to where he was staring and saw what he was looking at.

She tensed. She felt the pit of her stomach drop.

Just next to the door was an alcove; within this alcove was a series of large family pictures.

Set dead centre was a huge family portrait of the boy that was in the snake exhibit, the horse lady and the fat bastard.

"Shit." She whispered.

"You've got to get out of here" The boy whimpered "If they find you here they will know you are like me and they will hurt you. Please go. Please."

"No, I could not live with myself knowing what was happening to you at the zoo would continue."

"Trust me" the boy said looking up at her with his luminescent green eyes "that beating was the least of my worries. If all my beating were going to be as tame as that I could die a happy man right now."

Tonks shivered. The boy spoke with such emotion and brutal honesty it made her go cold just thinking of some the possible abuse he had already suffered. The degree of torture that had occurred to him to make him as such.

"Look, I'm not leaving you, you will come with me. Now!" She shouted and gathered him into her own side-along back to her home.

But as the pulling feeling began she was snapped back and they were thrown across the room into the hall.

Tonks cursed, a barrier had been erected around the house.

She groaned and began to stand up when the boy pushed her hard against the wall, forcing her into a cupboard under the stairs.

As she fell, she saw over his shoulder the front door begin to open.

* * *

Harry landed next to the front door, whatever that woman had tried to do had thrown them into the hallway. He stood slowly and watched her struggle to her own feet. However as she did so he heard a car pull into the driveway. Noticing where she had landed he ran for her, almost tackling her into his cupboard.

She did not call out, undoubtedly too shocked or still dazed from the fall.

Harry slammed the door to his cupboard shut just as Vernon slammed the door to the house open.

"I fucking knew you FREAK would be here." Vernon roared.

"I'm sorry uncle, I don't know what happened."

"Oh, fuck you know. You have embarrassed me for the last time BOY!" Vernon charged and grabbed Harry up by the neck "Trying to hide in your cupboard BOY. Well think again, me and Dudley are going to use my new belt sander." He began to drag Harry towards the garage. "Oh petunia darling bring the salt and vinegar."

* * *

Tonks watched the boy be dragged away. He did not struggle. He just let himself be taken. A passing thought occurred to her that he did it so as to not provoke his uncle any further.

She groaned inwardly.

The blow to the head had really rattled her and she watched with abject horror through the slits in the door as the other members of the family followed after the pair.

Tonks had not brought her wand with her, a stupid decision she now regretted, she tried apperating away to get help but felt the barrier again and stopped herself from trying to pass through it. She tried witch calling her mum only to feel the call also rebound off the barrier.

Whatever that barrier was it stopped magic from leaving the residence.

It was then she heard the screams begin. Blood curdling and horrific. They echoed in the house, chilling her nerves to new heights.

She did not stand a chance against them without magic as she was. She wanted to save him, she had promised him only minutes before that he would not be hurt ever again and here he was being tortured in the next room.

She reviewed what had happened that day. Her mind replaying the scene at the zoo.

The boy had stood his ground band taken the beating. He only apperated away when she had tried to protect him. He was used to the abuse so why run away if the beating would only be worse later.

Again in the kitchen he had begged her to leave. And in the hall he had hidden her in this cupboard when the car had shown up.

He was protecting her.

She set her jaw and began to change.

* * *

Harry's back felt on fire.

Vernon had stripped him of his clothes and was now running his brand new belt sander up and down his spine and over his shoulders.

The skin was quickly wearing down. Slower than a knife but faster than the rasp.

Dudley had pinned his legs, pieces of the snake exhibits foliage still clearly visible, imbedded in his hair and shirt.

Petunia held his arms, or more correctly held the rope that held his arms.

He was strapped down on Vernon's garage work bench. Ropes around both wrists were wrapped painfully and drawn under the large table giving Vernon perfect access to sand his back, occasionally stopping to throw washing powder, bleach and caustic soda into the red raw wounds now forming on his back.

Harry begged for a miracle, begged all that woman had said would happen would. But most of all begged that that woman, that beautiful caring woman would not have to suffer this for trying to save him.

It was then that the wall exploded.

* * *

Tonks felt herself begin to grow.

Her muscles began to double, triple, until they finally grew hard and strong. Her hair shortened and turned red like wild fire. Her teeth lengthened, her fingernails sharpened, her ears grew pointed. She poured her rage into the change and let it go wild. She had no form in mind she just wanted to save that boy.

Her clothes ripped away and the room was becoming cramped around her. She pushed at the cupboard door and it splintered apart.

She moved out and ripped the stairs apart like tissue paper as she stood. She glanced in a mirror momentarily and snarled before she turned and ran, ran toward the screams and the maniacal laughter.

She saw more than felt the wall implode around her as he smashed in the door to the garage.

What she witnessed inside made her roar.

* * *

Petunia shouted "Demon!"

Vernon turned as the beast/monster smacked him into the wall with a huge meaty fist.

Dudley fell backwards and ran only to be picked up and thrown into the washing machine on the wall.

Without his legs being held he pulled and ripped the ropes from petunias hands moments before the creature punched his aunt, sending the stick figured giraffe into the garage door.

Harry turned to look at his saviour.

His saviour looked down at him.

Harry smiled. What stood before him was a 7ft tall cross between a vaguely humanish gorilla and alligator, with claws for hands, razor sharp teeth jutting out of its mouth and pointed elf-like ears. It looked like a demon should, except without the usual stereotypical horns. It was pure white with blazing red hair flowing down its back like a lions mane.

Harry knew right off that it was defiantly the woman. She had saved him again. How she had become this way he did not know but it was clearly her as this beast had the torn remains of her denim skirt around one ankle.

That realisation sparked another, if that was all that remained of the clothes she had been wearing then she was in fact naked.

Harry blushed and grinned sheepishly.

* * *

Tonks smiled as he smiled up her.

He was not scared of her at all in this form.

She leaned down to untie his wrists when an unimaginable sensation of pain speared her back.

* * *

A gunshot rang out and the monster toppled. Venom stood unsteadily holding a pump action shotgun.

Harry noticed the blood running down her back.

"Fucking freak magic is no match for good old English engineering. Say goodbye to you rabid dog BOY!" Vernon said as he pumped and drew a bead on the monster.

Harry dived as he pulled the trigger. Hot metal laced across his face. But he did not care. He charged on and put all his effort into stopping his uncle killing the one person who had ever been nice to him.

* * *

Tonks awoke.

Her body felt strange and heavy. Whatever had just hit her had really knocked her for a loop.

She tried to change back but her focus was off. Seeking her centre she tried again and felt everything return to normal

Sitting up she looked for the boy. What she saw chilled her to the bone even more than the scene she had interrupted just minutes before.

He stood between her and the garage door. His body ridged and tense. Both hands were outstretched as if he had been pushing something away.

As she lifted herself to stand she slipped on a pool of blood at her feet. In fact everywhere she looked there was blood. On the floor, on the ceiling, on the walls and on herself.

She approached him and saw the remains of the boy's uncle. Everything from the waist up was gone. Whatever piece of accidental or intentional magic he had conducted had vaporised the top half of his uncle.

It was when she wrapped her arms around him that the true damage became known to her.

* * *

Harry pushed.

There was a resistance for a single moment but a blinding purple flash obscured his eyes.

He felt his uncles firm, flabby chest under his fingers seemingly melt away. The threads of the shirt that he wore simply come undone all at once.

The only thing he could liken that split second feeling to was a dry biscuit crumbling to dust in his finger only for that same dust to blow away in a strong wind.

He froze as the purple glare faded and he saw what remained of his uncle. A bloody mess smeared across every surface of the garage.

Pain lanced once more across his jaw. A deep throbbing pain like no other he had ever felt.

It was then that he felt those strong arms wrap around him once more.

A small gasp and a whimper of pity whispered in his ear.

"I never asked you your name miss" He rasped, his mouth unable to fully form the words.

"Tonks, Nymphadora Tonks. And you." She replied, tears forming in her eyes, causing her voice to warble.

He turned his head to look her in the eye. "Harry, Harry Potter".

* * *

Tonks froze.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

Harry saw the look, part abject horror part awe, enter into her gaze at him.

He did not know from whence it came and he prayed that it was not from what he had done to his uncle.

But after a few moments she leaned down and wrapped him in a hug.

To Harry it felt like a warm meal after being locked outside in the snow for two days. Only this felt so much better.

He wrapped his own arms around Tonks and hugged her back.

In doing so he realised something.

"Um Tonks, where are your clothes?"

* * *

Tonks felt him hug her back.

But after a moment he flinched and pulled away. In that moment she thought she had done something wrong. And when she was informed of her lack of apparel she knew what she had done wrong.

Having destroyed her clothes in the change she had charged essentially naked into the room. When she had turned back she had been preoccupied with the state Harry was in to notice her own sorry state.

Now he, having saved her and in the process had half his face essentially blown off was more worried that she was starkers than about the blood that was flowing freely down his face.

"I forget to pack my spare set before I went on a crusade of anti-child abuse." She giggled and stood striking a superhero pose hands on hips chest out.

Harry blushed, a feat considering the blood loss.

"Well at least you will know better next time." He rasped and cringed at the pain to speak.

Tonks leaned down and put a finger on his upper lip.

"Quiet you, my turn to save you." She leaned down and picked up a towel from the laundry hamper and pressed it into his mouth.

Harry groaned at the pressure applied to the gaping wound.

She then selected a larger towel and wrapped it around herself, for basic modesty sake, only to realise she too had a wound on her shoulder. It had not healed when she had changed back and while it was not bleeding as bad as it would, she could not focus enough to seal it over.

* * *

Harry saw the gunshot wound on Tonks shoulder.

It pained him deeply that she had gotten hurt. But things could have been far worse had she not intervened at the zoo.

For all he knew uncle Vernon may have succeeded in killing him this time round.

As Tonks pressed a wash cloth against her shoulder to slow the bleeding Harry surveyed the remains of the garage.

They needed to get out of here and to the hospital. It was doubtful that the neighbours had reported the gunshots as the whole room was completely sound proof.

None of his screams had ever been heard. Vernon and Petunia had made sure of that long ago.

So he checked Dudley was alive and that his aunt was still breathing. Before he opened the garage door, and with Tonks support, limped out.

* * *

Tonks winced at the late afternoon sun.

The street was empty, not a soul stirred. Together they made it to the curb side and she felt the barrier fade away.

Using the last of her strength she side-along apparated them to St. Mungo's.

It was busy, it always was, but when she apparated right into the middle of the emergency ward everything stopped.

Curse wounds was one thing but to arrive covered in blood, dripping blood and barely able to stand was another.

* * *

Alarms sounded and Harry watched as 8 nurses and doctors descended on them like a wave of white.

He felt himself floating as these people waved little wooden sticks over him.

Tonks was to his right, floating about 3 ft off the ground, going through the same process as he.

Harry blacked out but awoke what felt like moments later.

He was in a bed, a hospital one for sure.

Looking around he saw Tonks sleeping peacefully in a bed near him. It was a twin ward with only their beds within.

He felt his face but bandages had been wrapped around his jaw. Unknowing of the damage he resolved to just rest and wait for the doctors.

"You know Harry your kind of cute."

Harry's eyes snapped open and locked onto Tonks who smiled weakly at him.

"I have been informed that you and I will live but the long term consequences of our injuries have yet to be explained."

Harry tried to speak but this mouth would not open.

Don't panic it's a binding spell to let your wound heal" Tonks stated "Just think what you want to say and I will know"

Harry thought that was stupid but after today anything was possible. He focused.

"Sceptic, your favourite colour is green."

Harry blinked astonished.

"No I am not reading your mind as such more like reading what your mouth would say if it was capable of speaking."

Harry focused "What is going on?"

"I am not the best person or the most perceptive to tell you the whole story but I gather certain aspects have been kept from you." Tonks paused" Harry, you are a wizard."

Harry blinked again.

"Yes as in magic and stuff... dragons too... no leprechauns don't exist it was a hoax by a bunch of drunk Irish wizards."

Harry giggled inwardly.

"Harry, this won't mean much right now but you are not just any wizard. You are then boy-who-lived. A hero in our world."

Harry frowned.

"It will be explained later but suffice it to say. Not only did you save me today but you save me when you were a baby".

Harry was confused.

"Sleep, rest, let you strength return. The bandages will be taken off in a few hours."

* * *

Tonks had watched Harry be carted off and had let the medi-witches attend to her. When they were done she was taken to ward to recover.

As sleep began to take her she saw Harry levitated onto the room's other bed. Concerned she had waved the medi-witch over. The lady reminded her of Madam Pomfrey and after expressing her concern over Harry's state of heath the witch had whispered that everything would be alright.

When she awoke hours later it was to Harry staring at her.

They spoke for short while before they had both fallen in deep slumbers once more.

Tonks was the first to wake. Her mum was sitting beside her bed while her dad paced the foot of the bed.

"Sweetheart she's awake." Her mother had said.

Dad turned and rushed to give her a hug "We were so worried precious." He exclaimed wrapping her in a gentle but firm embrace.

"I'm sorry dad, mum, I..."

"We know dear" her mother comforted "an Auror took a partial pensive memory of the event while you slept."

"He was in so much pain." Tonks wept.

"Shh, enough of that. We are proud of what you did but also a bit shook up dear."

"Why am I still I'm the hospital?" Tonks asked glancing at the bed over.

"Your wound has not healed" her dad answered "the boy's uncle was a unknown squib, so when he focused so much hate and anger in the attack it fused with bullets. Pure hate. Dark stuff."

"Your wound will leave a scar" her mother continued" and while you can hide it with your abilities your natural form will forever be marked with it. The poor boy's face will never heal properly the healers have done their best for him. But he will be left with a new scar."

Tonks nodded, "So you know who he is then".

"Everyone does, it already in the papers." Her mum exclaimed passing over the Daily Prophet.

* * *

**_Boy-who-lives-again. By Rita Skeeter._**

_A disturbance occurred this afternoon in muggle Surrey._

_Harry Potter aged 12 boy-who-lived was attacked in his own home by muggles bent on a murderous anti-magical rage. _

_Eye witnesses to the attack claim that the boy-who-lived fended off 7 assailants by first summoning a demon and then using his own spell craft. _

_It is not sure at this time, but several of those who could only look on as the brutal attack unfolded, also claim he did all his mage craft wandlessly._

_Harry Potter having suffered multiple gunshot wounds (modernised bow and arrow weapon muggles use for violence) is said to be recovering well at St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries, but was unable make a statement at this time._

_It is currently the belief of the Aurors that the attack was in retaliation for Harry having earlier defended another magical from assault._

_The identity of this magical is being kept secret but sources from the ministry believe it to be a young woman in her late teens who had inadvertently stumbled upon the group of anti-magical muggle radicals._

_When Minister Fudge was ask if he was going to be pressing charges for underage use of magic and demonic summoning he replied._

_"The evidence is clear that mister potter was only defending himself and others from attack and that is not a crime. As for the summoning off a demon that has yet to be proven."_

_From all those here at the Daily Prophet we wish Harry a speedy recovery._

_Rita Skeeter signing off.  
_

**_For more information on:_**

_Anti-magical muggle radicals and witch hunters, see page 3._

_How to protect yourself from muggle weapons, see page 4._

_Special The-Boy-Who-Live: What's he been doing for the past decade, see special insert in today's late edition._

* * *

Tonks frowned, she hated that woman.

Undoubtedly she had gotten hold of the partial pensive memory and then inferred the whole ordeal into this fantastic piece of crap.

Her mum and dad both agreed it made good reading but they knew the real truth.

After chatting for a while longer her parents returned home. For the rest of the day she just lay on her side watching HIM.

* * *

Harry woke feeling rested.

The feeling of an actual bed to sleep in was magnificent. Never in his entire life had he ever had such a thing as space to stretch out in.

It was as he was stretching that he realised he was not alone in bed.

Tonks was curled up beside him. Her arms around his shoulders, her leg over his. Being taller while in this position she inadvertently pulled his head into her chest.

Harry relaxed. He felt comforted, knowing that she would save him. Protect him.

Never had he known these feelings.

He pulled himself closer, like a cat snuggles closer to its master.

* * *

Tonks woke to the feeling of movement.

"You know Harry if you wanted to get into bed with me you only had to ask and I would have dropped my panties for you." She teased.

"I could say the same Tonks, but I'm not wearing any panties." He replied. His voice gritty and rough.

Tonks started and looked around. She was in his bed, how she had gotten there she had no idea. She attempted to extricate herself.

"Awe don't go" he whined "you make a wonderful pillow."

Tonks stopped and smiled.

* * *

Harry did not know where he drew the courage to say that. It just felt right. But it felt even better when Tonks relaxed and encircled him with her arms once more.

At peace together, he fell into a deep comfortable sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

**To my readers. Please expect a change in writing style. Let the games continue.**

* * *

Four days in St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries.

It felt like a life time but as they were together the whole time and so it passed quite pleasantly.

The gunshot to Tonks shoulder had stopped bleeding once the slugs had been dug out of the wound. It would leave a scar but she rarely ever was her natural normal self.

Harry on the other hand had recovered quickly. For him it was simply the matter of sealing the wound and that had been accomplished within hours of his arrival.

He had lost most of his lower right jaw and part of his right ear. The darkness and corrupted energy of hate his uncle unconsciously imbued in the attack prevented any real healing being conducted and so a prophetic had been fused to the remains of his jaw. The skin was stretched and fused together over this new jaw, his teeth re-affixed and aligned perfectly.

It was an ungodly mess. A strip of jagged flesh starting at his chin and ending at his right ear, the tip of which was missing.

He could speak, eat and drink as normal but when he tried to smile it would look like a snarl. In fact, with the luminous greens eyes, scared face and black hair he reminded Tonks of a rather young far more evil looking Snape.

The real reason he remained in St. Mungo's for so long was his malnourishment and other past injuries. The skin on his back was repaired but it was also a mass of crisscross scars. Multiple broken bones had been left to fuse wrong naturally. Under an intensive regime of potions his body had begun to rebuild itself. The scars would remain but the underlying damage would be for all intents and purposes be fixed.

Tonks watched the change intently. He shot up several inches. His skin turned from a sickly pale white to a more toned muscled beige. His hair grew out and his face lost the gaunt hollowed effect it had before he started the nutrient potions.

After the fourth day they were both better.

* * *

They had become very close in the past few days with nothing to do but heal they had spoken allot about their lives. Tonks filled him in on the magical community while he recounted his life with the Dursley's. He explained what would happen to him, of the chores and the beatings. He told her he wanted to speak of the things that had happened to him, not because he was upset or depressed at it for it had all happened in the past.

No, he wished to tell her because he had never been able to tell anyone anything.

It had been one of the rules Vernon had enforced with repeated violence. And now he could break them as much as he wanted.

Tonks had grown sick when he recounted the rules to her and how the rules had been explained to him.

**· _1: You are not human, you are a freak._**

**· _2: You will not speak unless spoken to._**

**· _3: You will not speak to anyone about anything that goes on in this house or you will be punished._**

**· _4: You will do as you are told or you will be punished._**

**· _5: You will be punished if you do anything I do not like.  
_**

Harry had recounted various incidents, like when he had to go to school but had been forced to fail his subjects. One time when he had gotten a higher score on a test than Dudley he had both his arms broken with a hammer.

Tonks listened patiently and asked few questions. When he was finally finished he exclaimed that he felt drained.

Tonks had then introduced him to magic and explained that she was a metamorphic. A magical that could change its form at will.

He had laughed at the pig snouts and the rainbow hair. But when she asked if he had any requests.

He simply replied "What do you look like without the changes?"

Tonks had been taken aback, no one ever asked that, they always asked for famous celebrities or funny colours. Boys would always try to get her to grow her bust and her boyfriends would eventually ask her to change into the ideal girl for them.

It was fun changing things but it grew depressing when they did not like the way she wanted to look.

"Well I guess, considering you've seen me in the nudie I can show you me as me."

Tonks let her body relax fully. Like a rubber band her features flexed back to normal. New forms took effort to hold but her usual pink haired self had been used so much it was ingrained into her core like a second skin.

But as she dropped the facade the tiniest bit of pressure was relieved causing Tonks to sigh.

* * *

To Harry, Tonks barely changed. Her skin lightened and the makeup effect she used disappeared entirely. Her chest grew noticeably as did her hair. Her face remained heart shaped but more angular while her height grew a few inches. The most noticeable change was her hair colour from bright pink to a deep bluish black.

"You look beautiful Tonks" he stammered "Why on earth do you hide who you are. You're gorgeous."

Tonks blushed deeply, causing the vast coating of freckles to stand out.

"Why thank you Harry" she had giggled, looking down and rubbing her foot into the floor "But you may be too young to understand my reasoning."

"Hit me." he smiled and jumped when she punched him in the arm.

Sitting, Tonks began. "My aunt is a mass murdering psychopath and I'm a dead ringer for her. Also I find my boobs are just too big. That aside who likes freckles?"

"I do." he replied and blushed himself.

"If you were older, that bed would be rocking harder than a martini shaker."

Harry cocked his head to one side in confusion "Pardon Tonks?"

Tonks smiled "Never mind Harry, has anyone ever said your mature for your age?"  
"My English teacher, Miss Harrow."

"Well she was right. Anyway I like my bright, compact form better than this pureblood wet dream."

"As long as you are happy, then be as however you wish. Don't change on my account."

"That bed would definitely be broken after I was done with you" she had thought to herself and changed back to normal with just an added dusting of freckles across the nose.

* * *

It had been decided by Tonks's parents that Harry could stay with them for as long as he wanted to.

The trip to the Tonks family home was short. Harry sat in the back of the two door hatchback with Tonks, aimlessly watching inner city London turn back into suburbia.

Tonks herself said nothing but casually stroked his now shoulder length hair, it looked good on him and felt soft and sleek under her fingertips.

The muggle police had come to see them earlier; all were muggleborn wizards that acted as a special liaison between non-magical England and the Ministry of Magic's Aurors.

Tonks and her dad, Ted Tonks, had sat with him as it was explained what was going to happen.

Uncle Vernon was dead, for all intents and muggle purposes he was killed in self-defense with his own shotgun. Aunt petunia was in a stable condition after suffering major breaks to her pelvis and a ruptured spleen. She would walk again and had been charged with multiple counts of child abuse, endangerment and attempted murder.

She had agreed to give custody of Harry without question over to the magical community in exchange for some minor magical healing as she was a squib and a reduced muggle sentence from life without parole to 36 years with the opportunity for parole after 25 years.

The muggleborn police officers swore she would be serving her full term.

Dudley had suffered no lasting injury, his flab having protected him for injury like a permanent pillow around his body. The worst he had suffered was a concussion and a sprained wrist.

Being a minor of only 12 years himself he was undergoing psychiatric assessment but preliminary reports indicated mental conditioning from his father had warped his personality. He would receive therapy and was also going to serve 3 to 5 in juvenile detention.

Harry simply nodded at regular intervals, he was in shock. The tormentors or his life would never harm him again; he was free of their control and torture. Since the legal age of majority in the magical world was 12 he was given the choice to stay with the Tonks or move into a boarding home for juniors wizards.

Having no knowledge of the magical society he opted to stay with the Tonks.

This ran through both their minds as they pulled into the drive of the 3 story terrace house the Tonks called home.

* * *

The house was big compared to privet drive. The first floor had the garage, kitchen, a common bathroom and lounge.

The second, had the master bedroom with ensuite a family room and office for Tonks father and a study for Tonks mother.

The third floor was divided between Tonks room, a guest room, a second common bathroom and a small library for the families more magical items.

Harry was awe struck once more when he was told the guest bedroom was all his.

Tonks watched him wander around the room, looking at the items that lay within.

Wondering if he would be safe now that he was away from those monsters. And also now having brought him to live with her she wondered if she would see him as a little brother or as the mature young man he projected.

It worried her that he had aged so much mentally. He had, in essence, never had a childhood.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

**To my readers. Poll on my profile page. Check it out.**

* * *

At breakfast next morning two owls arrived.

It was their Hogwarts letters. One for Tonks and one for Harry.

Having never had an owl post before Andromeda, Tonks' mother, showed him how to untie the note from the owl's leg.

Harry opened the missive and read the two pages of green inked parchment.

* * *

_First page_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster:_

_(Order of Merlin, First Class, Grand Sorc., Chf. Warlock,_

_Supreme Mugwump, International Confed. of Wizards)_

_Dear Mr. Potter,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment._

_Term begins on 1 September. We await your owl by no later than 31 July._

_Yours sincerely,_

_Minerva McGonagall_

_Deputy Headmistress_

* * *

_Second page_

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL of WITCHCRAFT and WIZARDRY_

_UNIFORM_

_First-year students will require:_

_1. Three sets of plain work robes (black)_

_2. One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear_

_3. One pair of protective gloves (dragon hide or similar)_

_4. One winter cloak (black, with silver fastenings)_

_Please note that all pupil's clothes should carry name tags._

_COURSE BOOKS_

_All students should have a copy of each of the following:_

_The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1)_

_by Miranda Goshawk_

_A History of Magic_

_by Bathilda Bagshot_

_Magical Theory_

_by Adalbert Waffling_

_A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration_

_by Emeric Switch_

_One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi_

_by Phyllida Spore_

_Magical Drafts and Potions_

_by Arsenius Jigger_

_Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_

_by Newt Scamander_

_The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection_

_by Quentin Trimble_

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

_1 wand_

_1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2)_

_1 set glass or crystal phials_

_1 telescope_

_1 set brass scales_

_Students may also bring, if they desire, an owl OR a cat OR a toad._

_PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS_

_ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICK_

_Yours sincerely,_

_Lucinda Thomsonicle-Pocus_

_Chief Attendant of Witchcraft Provisions  
_

* * *

Tonks informed him she would take him to Diagon Alley to get his supplies after breakfast.

Harry could not wait to finish and they apparated to the central alley point.

Harry was amazed at what was going on around him. This was all new to him and the people around him were all different.

He himself was wearing a set of black robes that Andromeda had shrunk to fit from some of Ted's.

"We have to go to the bank." Tonks said "The potter should have left you a few bob and the bank is the most likely place."

They made the short walk to Gringotts, waited in line for a teller and then waited for the teller to speak with them. A process that Tonks had informed was a show of dominance goblins usually did.

Harry had never seen a goblin before; of course he had never seen a goblin before.

Tonks smiled at him and pushed him forward. He approached and bowed slightly before smiling.  
Considering the scar the smile drew his lips into a toothy snarl.

The goblin sneered back and nodded his head, unused to such courtesy from wizards.

"How may I assist you today young mage?" the goblin enquired.

"I was told that my family may have accounts here and as such I may have money. My name is Harry Potter."

"The goblin nation has heard of your exploits if you are he and not some imposter seeking the Potters fortune."

"To the best of my knowledge I am the Harry Potter but just call me Harry."

"In that case a drop of blood on the piece of parchment will show what accounts you have access and ownership too."

A leaf of paper descended from the air and landed in Harry's hands. Before a small knife could be handed over Harry bit his finger and ran a line of blood down the page.

* * *

_**Harry James Potter**_

_Lord of the Great and Most Noble 'House of Potter'_  
_Regent of house Peverell, Black and Evans_

_Duke (Hereditary Title) at age _

_Account Status:_

_Passive_

_Vaults:_

_7: Potter Family – Sealed_

_13: Black Family - Sealed_

_687: Potter Trust – Open_

_711: Black – Sealed_

_998: Lost – Locked_

_Total holdings:_

_Excessive._

* * *

The goblin read over the information shown.

"Hmm your accounts are on hold as they have been passively looked after since your parents passing. However as per their direction they are frozen till your 17th birthday, but you do have a trust vault."

The goblin looked up "Your keys have been summoned. There are a few things that need to be discussed in private, please follow me to a conference room."

Harry nodded and followed the aged creature. Tonks walked by his side and pointed out various patrons until they left the common banking area.

"In here", the goblin directed pushing open two mammoth sized doors "I must leave you now, good day."

Harry smiled and bowed slightly once more.

Tonks had no idea of what was going on, but when another goblin walked in carrying a stack of papers she figured it would be long and boring.

"Ah, lord potter, pleasure to finally meet you" the creature said sitting at the small four seater table that had just appeared in the room.

Harry smiled "just call me Harry, sir."

"OK, Harry then I must insist you call me Ragnok"

"Very well Ragnok, this is my friend Tonks, I am staying with her family until I go to Hogwarts."

"To business or gold, for one is the same as the other." Ragnok announced clapping his hands together with glee "the reopening of your accounts presents no problem. At the time of your parents demise… sorry, you have been informed of their passing?" Harry nodded "the entire account was liquidated into gold, all contacts ceased. The potters did not have many businesses as such and mostly controlled properties in various locations that they rented out to other families. But any businesses were assigned a goblin manger to facilitate their running until the accounts were reopened the properties for the last 12 years have been paying rent and those rents have gone up as per the market reviews. If any properties lost their tenants they were released at standard market rates."

Harry had no idea what it all meant "I am twelve years old and not an accountant, bottom line please."

Ragnok smiled or sneered it was hard for Harry to tell, "The bottom line is while your accounts have been sealed your family has still made an incredible amount of money and interest on them."

"So I'm rich, what's the issue?"

"The issue is not the money, that's yours less our administration fees of course, the issue is you're the lord of potter house and that you're the only potter left."

Tonks gasped realising what the goblin was saying.

"Under wizard laws created eons ago should a family in its entirety be defeated, wiped out, killed off etc. and so forth. To the victor goes the spoils. Since you are the last potter and everyone knows this then you present an enticing target. They kill you, they keep what they kill."

Harry groaned, foreseeing more pain in his future.

"What can be done about it?" He asked.

"Legally speaking in this day and age they would have committed a crime of murder but would still get everything that's left after any will. However if you were challenged by another lord to an honor duel or to a wizards duel it would not be a crime if they kill you. That said you can refuse a wizards duel without shame or suffering consequence, but if you are challenged on your honour and forfeit it's the same as a loss. They would get everything, not even a will could stop it."

"But what can I do to stop this situation?"

"In essence, nothing." The golbin stated leaning back in his chair "You could go on the rampage and kill every Dumbledore, since there is only two left, and their properties are yours. Same would go for if you killed off the Weasley's, but why you would do a stupid thing like that I have no idea. The only thing you can do is make it difficult. The Dumbledore's are very powerful wizards and the weralseys are very poor and have many children. You could take a wife or multiple wives, have children, the more potters the more people that have to die before that gold is theirs. Only thing is legally you need to be 16 before you can marry. Sure you could have some bastard children but a determined adversary would only need to hunt them down in their cribs."

"This is so fucked up!" Harry shouted.

"Sure is" Tonks comforted, patting him on the shoulder.

Ragnok smiled "You make an excellent target as you are young and even if you had children they would not be able to defend themselves for many years. You must survive until your 16. Then it's only a matter of getting a few wives, on paper at least. As is said you're exposed and a tempting target."

Harry looked at Tonks and she smiled.

Ragnok continued "We the goblin nation and Gringotts would hate to lose your accounts, so much gold and business. We would be willing to provide bodyguards and expert warding for your properties free of charge for a decade."

"In exchange for what?" Harry queried sensing a catch.

"Guaranteed accounts with Gringotts for 50 years and an increase of 2% on our fees across board."

Tonks patted his shoulder and frowned. Harry knew he should not rush into anything but nodded in thanks for looking after his interests.

"Ragnok I am sorry, but I will require time to thinks of this. Please have a copy of all my dealings sent to my dwelling post haste."

"It will be done, good day." The goblin bowed.

* * *

They left the conference room a goblin met them with a box of keys.

Needing money they were escorted to his trust vault, the rollercoaster ride to the vault was fun. Until he was 17, and everything had been taken care of, it was the only vault available to him.

Tonks had explained wizard currency and Harry had two large bags of gold coin shrunk in his pocket. And the first stop after the bank was for robes.

Harry purchased the basics and then some. Tonks insisted she would take him muggle shopping in a day or two.

That settled they headed to Ollivander's Wand shop where a sign stated "Makers of Fine Wands since 382 B.C."

Tonks chuckled as she pushed him in the door.

The shop was empty; Harry looked around for an attendant while Tonks sat in an armchair by the wall.  
Harry went to ring the bell only for it to scuttle away on spiders legs. Unnerved, he was even more unnerved when a short man dropped from the ceiling.

"Ah Mister potter, or should I say Lord potter"

"Harry, just Harry."

"Well, just Harry ,what wand will want you today."

Tonks could only cackle as wand after wand was tried. When she had come to get her, Oak and Unicorn... very strong, she had destroyed most of the shop.

Harry looked to be getting agitated with the fellow.

"Enough!" He shouted holding up his arms only for two wands to fly into them.  
"Spoil sport" Ollivander called jumping down from the already repairing stacks. "I see you found the twin of the one that gave you that scar on your head, holly and phoenix feather. But what's this, another."

Tonks drew closer and the wand maker snatch the white coloured stick from Harry's hand.

"Curious, more curious than the holly, I knew that one was destined for you but this is interesting."

Harry and Tonks watched the man pace twilling the wand in his fingers.

"White unicorn bone with king basilisk heart string. 11 inches very, very powerful. An odd combination. Pure light with pure dark. I bound this wand with a gold snitch handle for extra speed. Very powerful good for all types of magic."

"How much for both?"

"Dual wands, not much of a pair. Use the holly as back up and this as your master. The holly will protect you from HIM. 108 galleons."

Harry paid and pocketed the wands before he and Tonks left the wand maker to his ramblings.

* * *

After collecting both sets of school supplies which they sent home via portkey Harry and Tonks went to the ice creamery.

When Tonks said it was her treat and asked what flavour he wanted Harry replied that he had never had ice cream

"What do you mean you've never partaken of the cold heavenly goodness that is ice cream?" She shouted.

Harry cocked his head "well the Dursley's never let me eat anything that could be considered a waste on me. That's if they even let me eat mind."

Tonks could have punched herself when she realised what he had gone through.

"Well Harry time to fix that."

She ordered a double scoop of strawberry for herself and whispered to proprietor Florean Fortescue, Harry's situation.

They sat at a table outside while they waited for their treat.

Harry commented on how different everything was.

Tonks noted in return that he seemed to be handling himself well compared to other muggleborn's on their first trip to Diagon Alley.

When their ice creams arrived Harry almost fainted. Tonks had a simple cone with two pink balls squashed on top. Bit Harry had been given a bowl the size of a roasting tray. What looked like an scoop of every flavour on offer had been neatly placed within.

"Don't worry about it melting Fortescue ice cream doesn't and if you cannot finish it all, which I doubt without some serious brain freeze, you can take it home for later. It shrinks into a coffee cup."

"Whoa, what first?"

"Go with vanilla and work back. It's the best introduction."

Harry giggled and tucked into the most amazing thing he had ever tasted.

Vanilla, strawberry, chocolate, the list went on. He was up to butterscotch caramel when his mind began to burn.

"That my dear Harry is brain freeze."

To Harry it was worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

**To my readers. Poll on my profile page. Check it out.**

* * *

Only a third of the way through he gave up and Tonks showed him how to shrink the dish by tapping it with his wand.

Tonks then went on to explain the difference between passive magic and underage magic.

"Untill you are of age which is 16 you are not allowed to perform any active magic and are required to hold an apparition licence for long distance travel."

"Why?" Harry asked cocking his head to one side.

"Mostly to keep magic a secret, no offence but children have a tendency go wild and the laws help enforce it. They can track magic that is done by underage wizards through their wands but if your in a warded house or a high magical area or permissable zone they cannot. That being said the real reason they don't let children use magic is so they learn to do simple tasks with their own hands and not reply on magic for every aspect of their life."

Harry smiled "So what's this passive stuff."

Tonks pointed at the now cup of ice cream "Florean has imbued the plate to shrink by etching a rune and filling it with a small amount of his magic. Your not casting a spell but simply taping your residual wand magic against the plate triggering his magic to shrink it. I would say there would only be enough magic to shrink it about 5 times enough for the average person to eat all of that."

"Unless your a greedy guts like me and you will finish it in two go's." Harry chuckled.

Tonks punched him in the shoulder "Year well pasive magic is any magic that is not yours that you activate. Like self charming locks and the wizards wireless etc."

"So can they detect wandless magic, that stuff I do?" Thats sorta like accidental magic. But I've noticed you've been doing that allot. In a controlled form they cannot really locate you without the wands trace."

"Cool."

* * *

While walking back to the apparition point they noted a group standing in their way.

"The boy-who-lives, better hurry before the aurors get here." One man said to the others before drawing his wand.

"Harry duck!" Tonks shouted, pushing him to the ground as a cutting curse passed over his head.

Harry had no idea what was going on, all he knew was Tonks was in trouble for saving him again. He saw her crouched behind a barrel waving her wand, sending spell after spell towards the attackers.

Harry counted five, three men and two women. Each between 30 to 40 years of grubby build and no doubt evil intent.

They had fanned out, undoubtedly this attack had some planning involved. He saw Tonks barely escape a blasting hex hitting her.

He had had enough.

Standing, he drew his white wand wishing hard that he knew what to do. He waved it at the attackers but nothing happened. After his fourth try he grew desperate. They were targeting Tonks the obvious threat compared to him.

He wished they would fall down. Harry waved and watched as the feet came out from all the attackers.

Tonks nailed two with a stunner but the three remaining were back on their feet fast and one of which set about waking his companions.

Tonks made a dive for Harry. Sliding across the cobble stones to his cover behind a low wall.

"Damn we need to get out of here now" she exclaimed.

"Apparate?"

"We carn't they've set up a barrier. Lets make a break for..."

A spell hit Tonks in the shoulder sending her flying into a wall behind.

Harry screamed. His anger flared.

He watched as they all laughed and began to walk towards him. Confident he was no threat.

Harry roared and charged.

One, a man, slung a cutter at him. Harry dodged. He flung his wand out and the same curse cleaved his attacker in two.

The remaining panicked but began going back on the offense. Two of them jumped behind the barrel Tonk's had been using prior for her own cover.

Harry wished it would catch fire. He waved towards them and cast what looked like a flamethrower from the tip of his wand. The area they were hiding exploded in a ball of blue flame. They screamed for but a moment before the fire consumed them both.

Harry ducked and rolled. The remaining two were backing away. Not retreating, they kept casting in a mad dash to finish him off. Harry waved at one and watched in fascination as what he willed came true. His target was lifted off his feet by a massive gust of wind and thrown into the sky. Harry watched him land head first and screaming into the cobbled alley.

That left one, a woman, she was trying apparate away but her own barrier appeared to be preventing it. Seeing him standing there she cast a spell of green light. Harry moved, jumping sideways throwing all his will into crushing her.

She screamed as all the air was forced out of her lungs and her body appeared to implode on itself with a sickening crunch.

Harry rose panting. He rushed to tonks's side praying she would still be alive

"Tonks, Tonks, speak to me, don't leave me please be alright"

She groaned "since you asked me nicely"

Harry beamed and shouted for joy "You OK?"

Tonks groaned and rolled her eyes at him "Do I look OK I was hit with a bludgeoning hex, broke a few ribs and conked my head. Will be fine, will be even better after a bath and a butter beer. You can join me if you like, for a butter beer that is." She smirked as he went adorably red.

"What can't I have a bath too?" He chided forcing the desperate concern for her out of his own voice as much as possible.

"When your older, maybe. Mum would kill me and dad would kill you."

* * *

She stood and cringed.

"Where are they?" She asked swivelling her head to look around.

Harry supported her right side "Gone kinda, I made a mess again."

Tonks looked at what remained and whistled. Mentally noting never to get on his bad side. If he was this powerful untrained then 7 years of Hogwarts would make him scary.

"Overkill much" she mock admonished

"I thought they had killed you, I, I, got angry." He sniffed, tears forming in his eyes.

Tonks looked at him and smiled. Wrapping him in a firm hug.

* * *

The aurors arrived shortly. Took statements and memories. When it noted that the green curse had been the ultimate unforgivable Tonks had visibly shuddered.

"What's wrong." he enquired.

"What? Besides the obvious, that was the Avada Kedavra Curse"

"Abracadabra?" he repeated in confusion.

"No the Avada Kedavra, the killing curse. The curse you already survived and I frankly don't think you will survive it again."

Harry pondered that while another auror came to speak with them.

"I am Madam Bones head of the department of magical law enforcement. First off I would like to complement you on your spell work. I see that the daily prophet has some facts true in it after all. Secondly, don't do it again, killing should be a last resort. You may have wanted to send a clear message to others foolish enough to try but it was not necessary. I don't think that after this display anyone will trifle with you. Good day."

The auror walked off and left Tonks and Harry gobsmaked.

* * *

Andromeda and Ted were both hesterical by the time they got home. The daily prophet already had the story.

Ted waved the news paper at them, speechless.

* * *

**_Dueling in Diagon Alley by Rita Skeeta_**

_After spending a relaxing day in diagonal alley, Harry potter and friend was __set upon by five would be thieves._

_Since Harry is the last potter, many dark persons and even some good __members have considered him an easy __target._

_The entire potter family fortune is estimated at over 5 trillion galleons. _

_That is a wrong assumption. Harry not only defeated his attackers but decimated __them. Thought he was under fire from unforgivable he resoundly ended the lives __of they who though him but a meer child._

_Harry has yet to comment on his training but it is believe to have been long __and intensive. Several master duelers have noted that he was an excellent __pupil. Skilled in arcane craft, elemental forces, runes and evocation._

_In his fight he gave his attackers fair warning by casting an area effect jelly __leg jinx. An in credible feat that knocked all five on their ass in one go._

_However after failing to head his warning __Harry resoloutly thrashed them with one spell each._

_This makes a clear warning not to muck with the potters._

_Rita Skeeter signing off._

* * *

"Well at least it's more accurate this time only there is more bullshit" Tonks commented, folding the paper and placed it on the table.

"Well it was all in a days work" Harry said leaning back into the couch.

"What's next for the great and powerful Lord Harry Potter" Tonks queried with sarcasm ruffling his hair.

"How about a bath?"


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. Wish I did but. :)

* * *

**To my readers. Poll on my profile page. Check it out.**

* * *

Harry was resting on his bed casually reading a Hogwarts a History when his room exploded.

A flaming bird appeared at the end of his bed.

Harry screamed and jumped of the bed. Hearing the commotion the entire Tonks family charged into the room wands drawn. Mrs Tonks saw the fire bird first.

"Harry, Harry it's OK it's a phoenix, a fire bird of good magic."

Harry slowly crawled out from under his bed. Tonks giggled at the sight. The first time she had encounter a Phoenix flashing into her room she had done the exact same thing. Thought she would never tell him that even under pain of torture.

"Sorry" he said and nodded at the Phoenix.

A message was in the magnificent creatures talon and it lifted it towards Harry giving a soft but beautiful trill.

Harry walked over and took the letter.

"Thank you" he said and the Phoenix trilled again before flashing away.

"What's it say" Ted asked.

* * *

_Lord Harry James potter. Regent of the houses black ..._

_We, the order of light council, hereby request your presence this evening at 7 o'clock, to discuss the status of house potter. Should you refuse this summons or fail to reply to our invitation the status of house potter will be considered dark._

_Yours truly. _

_Lord Prewett_

_This letter will act as a port key, have all attending hold this letter and say "travel forth"_

* * *

"Oh my" Andromeda whispered, surprised.

"What is this" Harry asked.

"Well," Andromeda began "as you already know the magical community is made up of family houses. The old original houses are considered nobility while the lesser house are considered common. To increase a common houses standing they attempt to make contracts and alliances with Noble houses and the Noble house becomes regent of the lesser houses. But since the beginning there really has only been two sides. The good or light side, who wish to promote life, protect the muggles and save the day. And the dark families that generally wish to control the muggles and use dark magic for personal gain.

So "Essentially good vs. evil?" He asked

"It is a lot more complicated than that as you can still be a good person who uses a dark magic and you can be a bad person who uses light magic."

"So what's this council of light order?"

"Order of light council, it's a governing body desperate to the ministry. There is also an order of dark council but no one knows who they are. The order of light council essentially represent the light families, they make sure the ideals of light are protected. But really they have turned into a bunch of money grubbing bureaucrats after the war. Of late they have been intimidating the older light families into paying large sums of money to keep their light status."

"What's so important about the status?"

"Light families only deal with light families. If you are neutral your just as worst off as a dark family. That said a dark family like the Blacks would deal with anyone."

"So what's this about the house potters being considered dark."

Ted stepped forward and took the floor "I may be able to answer that" Ted spoke up "it's a bluff that will fail, like everyone else in the magical community they believe you were raised in secret as a magical prodigy and not as a muggle. And while you are a magical prodigy you have no concept of magic as we know it."

Harry nodded and let him continue.

"They intend to bluff you as regent of house Black, a known dark house; they will want you to change their status from dark to light for some exorbitant amount as penance for all the generations of dark magic the Blacks have perpetuated. If you don't house Potter will lose its status as light. What they fail to realise is you probably don't care and as the goblins stated you don't have any contacts with anyone. So you have nothing to loose by refusing their demands."

Harry had to stop him "Say that again in a way a twelve year old can understand"

"OK, they think you know how the magical community works. But you don't, your family has been on vacation for over a decade, you have no friends aside from us in the magical community."

"And this means what?"

Tonks patted him on the shoulder "let me try dad. Answer this Harry. If a group random strangers asked you to give them all that gold from that vault we went to simply because they said your family were bad people, not because they had done anything illegal but because they made friends with group of generally bad people who no longer exist would you pay up?"

"Hell no!" He shouted slamming his hand on the table.

Ted smiled at his daughter "Well most families would. That's why their bluff is going to fail. Assuming I am right in my assumption about what this meeting is about."

"Would you mind coming with me. All of you."

"Sure Harry"

* * *

"Mrs Tonks"

"Andromeda Harry. What can I help you with?"

"Did Tonks tell you about our meeting at Gringotts?"

"A little, I was more concerned with the attack"

"Well we met a goblin who warned me about the last lord rule."

"That was nice of him, looking out for your gold. Most old families are moving away from Gringotts. I bet the Potters make up a quarter of their coffers."

"Well I was offered their protection and assistance of their most expert warders for a decade."

Andromeda frowned "In exchange for?"

"Commitment of 50 years and a 2% increase in fees."

"That is a total rip-off, I hope you didn't agree."

"No I knew better than to rush, I've ordered my entire portfolio sent over, could you look it over. I will pay you for your services"

Andromeda smiled "I'd love to, no fee needed"

"Thanks Andromeda" Harry beamed.

"Say did you happed to get that shysters name?"

"Ragnok"

Andromeda nearly fainted "the goblin king"


End file.
